


Destination

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Femslash Agenda Winter Bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia watched out the passenger window as the trees and buildings passed in a blur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Femslash Agenda](http://femslashagenda.livejournal.com/) Winter Bingo prompt: destination

Malia watched out the passenger window as the trees and buildings passed in a blur. She tapped her fingers to the beat of some upbeat song that was playing on the radio station, while Braeden drove them to their holiday destination. It was their first Christmas together and Braeden wanted to do something special for her. They were headed up coast to a cabin where they would spend Malia’s winter break before she had to go back to college.

Braeden reached out, placing a hand on Malia’s knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. “We’ll be there soon.”

Malia placed her hand over Braeden, intertwining their fingers and looked over at her with a smile. “I hope so, I can’t wait to get up and stand. We’ve been in here for hours.”

“I know and I’m sorry,” Braeden said. “But there is a large forest around the cabin for you to run through, burn off some energy.”

“I’d rather burn off some energy with you.”

Braeden gave a small laugh. “Oh trust me, we will have plenty of time for that, Malia.”


End file.
